Stamper and Blush
by At the End of Dreaming
Summary: K's trying to tell her something, she just can't figure out what. Kenaya, femslash


**Disclaimer: I do not own the Power Rangers or any other recognizable media.** Special thanks goes to Bleedingrosedg, who gave me this plot bunny although probably unintentionally.

Stamper and Blush

Today was turning out to be a very weird day. Not that it had started off that way, oh no. It had started with Ziggy cheerfully informing her that he planned to steal her overprotective older brother away for the day, allowing her to spend one whole day blessedly alone with K. K had been her girlfriend for nearly two years, but it felt like she rarely had any time alone with her. Dillon was always trying to find some way to help her, even when she didn't need it. And if it wasn't Dillon, it was one of the other Rangers, coming to ask her if she wanted to go to this party or that. When the two of them were alone together, those were single, precious moments that needed to be locked away and kept safe because they were far too few and in between. She had been so eager when she'd learned she was going to get another of those moments.

That's when things had gotten weird.

Once she'd told K, the young doctor had immediately turned a bright red and started stuttering, looking highly embarrassed. She had continued to act like that for several long seconds before turning and running out, leaving Tenaya to stare after her in confusion. Every time Tenaya tried to talk to her after that, K acted the same way. It was like K was trying desperately to tell her something but she couldn't find the words, or the courage, to do so. And every time she found herself lacking a way to tell Tenaya, she ran away, not reappearing until she was willing to try again.

Tenaya watched in dismay as K once again disappeared down the hall, her statement incomplete and once again nothing more than a jumbled mess of I's, ums, and Tenaya's. Not nearly enough for her to try and figure out what it was K was trying to tell her, leaving her with only guesses as to what she was trying to say.

She couldn't… be trying to break up with her, could she? Everything in her went cold at the idea. No. No no no no no. She couldn't lose K. K was too important, much too important. Too much a part of everything Tenaya was now to leave her. She'd fall apart without her.

She was moving before she had even fully pulled herself from the cold ball of horror at the idea. She raced after K, following her into the study she had escaped to. K looked up when she entered, flushing and paling in turns. "Uh, Tenaya, listen… I, um…" K trailed off, biting her lip. There it was again. The indecision, the worry and uncertainty. She couldn't keep quiet. She had to know.

"Are you breaking up with me?" she demanded breathlessly, her voice cracking a bit in fear. Inwardly she was begging. _Please, no. No, no, no. _K blinked at her, obviously not expecting that. It took the edge off her panic. "What?" K whispered. "No. That's not what this is about at all."

Tenaya breathed a sigh of relief, the cold ball of dread in her stomach slowly unraveling. "Then what is going on?" she asked helplessly. She understood K better than anyone did. Not being able to read her right now was strange and a little scary.

K mumbled something she couldn't here, hands buried in her pockets nervously. Slowly, K came closer, shifting from foot to foot. "I um… Here!" K finally said, thrusting both hands out in front of her, her head bowed to hide her beat red face.

Tenaya's whole world ground to a halt as she stared at the object K was holding.

That… that was NOT what she thought it was. No way. It couldn't be. Her mind had to be playing tricks on her. Because K was definitely not holding what she thought she was. But no matter how long she stared, no matter how much her mind protested, the object in K's hands didn't change. It remained a small, black velvet ring box.

She took it with shaking hands, vehement, disbelieving denials still pouring through her minds. This was not wha she thought it was. It was earrings. Or another of the little mood rings she was so fond of. It definitely was not-

A slim, sliver ring, with a lavender gem inlaid in the middle, so light a color it looked nearly clear. Oh, this was what she thought it was. An engagement ring.

She looked up at K slowly. K stared back at her, blue eyes shining brightly from her flushed face, a small smile on her face. "Tenaya, will you marry me?" K asked her.

Her heart was pounding wildly in her ears and she could feel a similar blush to K's spreading across her cheeks. This was not what she'd been expecting when she'd woken up this morning. "I, uh… yes." She finally managed to get out. A warm, wide smile slipped across her face and she nodded, meeting K's eyes. "Yes." She said again. "I'll marry you."

K made a sound that was just a few shades too dignified to be a squeal but still came very close. Before she could react, K had all but jumped into her arms, hands weaving through her hair, and then K's warm, familiar lips were on her, eager and enthusiastic. She sighed happily into the kiss, holding the younger woman close.

Her overprotective brother, the team, and any and every other problem under the sun could wait till tomorrow. This moment was theirs.


End file.
